The Day I Nearly Died
by DanniHavok
Summary: Just a quick two-shot I wrote about Doumeki's feeling towards Watanuki especially during chapter 116. Also my idea on how Yuko asked for the payment from Himawari and Doumeki. YAOI! no likey no ready
1. Chapter 1

I loved him there was no two ways about it and I'd come to that sad conclusion after the whole incident with the spiders grudge. It had pissed me off to no end that he'd scarified his left eye for me because it proved what I'd feared for so long, that he had no self-preservation. But something else had annoyed me as well, the fact that he'd done something so reckless for me, _me _who he had sworn was his worst enemy. I feared that he might want to see his sacrifice as an equaliser for all the times I'd helped him and that he would use it as an excuse to stop talking to me. I'd panicked and did everything in my power to return his eye to normal, to keep him. I asked 'that woman' to help and studied my grandfather's books on curses day and night to find a way. That's when I'd stopped and thought 'why are you going to all this trouble?' Watanuki was an annoying loud baka that I only kept around because I'd pitied him that day I'd caught him standing alone in the rain.

"_I'll die like this to. Alone"_

I shiver when I think about it now but then I'd just decided that no one should be alone so I'd started to hang around with him. So how had I gone from that to feeling a desperate need to keep him by me for my own selfish reasons? I think it was the moment that damn bookworm ate the possible answer to retuning his eyesight, the feeling I got was so agonising like I had a gaping hole inside that made me want to shout and throw things (which I never want to do) that I realised I had possible feelings for Watanuki. My suspicion was confirmed when he yet again bounded at the chance to kill himself to go save Zashiki-warashi, Yuko had turned up at my temple and told me what he had gone to do and I'd lost my cool. I'd yelled at her like it was her fault and she had just stared not even fazed by the fact that I'd never shouted at anyone before.

"_He wont get the sight of his left eye back it will be lost" _

She'd said it so simple and lazy like she didn't care but I knew she did. That's when I'd asked if I could give Watanuki half of my sight from my left eye which she said was possible. I was warned that if Watanuki got emotional that I'd share his vision and he would share mine, but I liked that idea of being able to tell when he was getting emotional, now that had worried me. There was no hesitation in giving Yuko half the sight of my left eye and even though she told me that Watanuki had every right to refuse it I prayed he'd accept it. When I slept that night I had a dream of a pale beauty with black hair that fell into his miss-match eyes, one blue the other golden. That was the best sleep I've ever had.

So yes I am in love with Watanuki Kimihiro but even if he doesn't feel the same way then I didn't mind I'd stay by his side to protect him in anyway.

"Are you saying you meet with my Grandfather in your dream last night?" I said splashing cool face on my sweaty face. I was in my archery gear and I had just finished morning practise.

"Yeah. His name was Haruka-san right?" Watanuki asked.

"Yes" I began to dry my face with my towel snatching quick looks at the seer's flawless face.

"He looks a lot like you when he smokes" his voice was odd like stuck in a daydream, I hated when he was like that I don't like him to worry to much on the weird things that happen around.

I decided to lightened his mood, "now that you mention it, my Grandfather does look like me when he was younger."

I say lighten his mood he pulled his trademark pissed off face and flailed his arms for a moment. Then he was serious again, "You're Grandfather passed away, right?" there was a deep sad look in his eyes, I know he hates to think of loved ones passing on as he'd lost his parents. I nodded and told him that he died when I was in fifth-grade. He seemed to shake himself back to the conversation, "Then I wonder why he appears so young in my dreams. No wait before I think about that why is he in my dreams in the first place."

"My Grandfather said you and him were 'similar' in a way?"

"Yes."

"Then if that is true, then I guess something will happen." Watanuki's eyes filled with a cute kinda of naïve curiosity that made him look more like a kitten than usual. I resisted a smirk as I always do and continued, "The reason is that not only can he kill evil things, he can predict them."

Watanuki looked at my blankly for a second then said, "Haruka-san is a mysterious person." He looked mysterious in his own way when he spoke, he reminded me too much of 'that woman' which I didn't like.

I wanted to change the subject, "you mentioned earlier that my Grandfather told you to bring along with you a balloon."

"Yeah, that's why I brought it along but when I saw Kohane-chan I gave it to her" he stated happily. Now I know he was doing it to make Kohane-chan happy but he's such an idiot sometimes. My grandfather would have told him to bring it to give to her if that's what he'd meant but if all he said was to…I noticed he was still talking. "…that's why he told me to bring it."

I just stared at him closely as thought waiting for something horrible to happen, the horrible feeling settled in my stomach as he continued. "Ah, also I gave Kohane-chan your share of lunch. That's why you need to buy your own today." He was smirking as though he'd expect me to get angry but all I was pissed about at the moment was his good mature. When I didn't reaction to his statement he blew up, "EVEN IF YOU MAKE THAT FACIAL EXPRESSION IF IT'S GONE ITS GONE!"

"'Give the balloon to that girl', is that what my Grandfather said?" I asked ignoring his outburst.

Watanuki looked startled, "Eh? No Haruka-san just told me to bring it with me today; he said nothing about giving it to someone."

I wanted to curse the heavens in frustration or at least yell at the seer but since that wasn't my style I simply said, "Then that means he meant not to give it anybody." Watanuki agreed with me so I asked him (as casually as I could) "Are you sure your fine without the balloon?"

He smiled that gorgeous soft smile of his and said lightly, "its fine. Since I gave it to Kohane-chan."

I wanted to smile with him but a) I was too annoyed at him to forgive his stupidity just yet and b) he'd probably just accuse me of making fun of him if I smiled. I sighed at the situation, "Wait for me today, after my archery class."

"Ah, why?" but I was already walking away. "I ASKED YOU WHY! AH? IT'S BECAUSE OF LUNCH ISNT IT WELL ITS STILL NOT GOING TO BE THERE!"

God Watanuki you baka be safe.

There you go first chapter the next 1 is up to since this is only a two-shot. Also I'm working on my punctuation because I know it sucks ass sometimes so I'm sorry if it's bad. R&R people….Danni


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked to the changing rooms to get back into my uniform I could barely contain my desire to turn around and just follow Watanuki all day. If he got hurt I know it would be partly his fault for giving away the balloon but I'd hate myself for just leaving him to handle a problem by himself. I was just turning the corner of the main building when I looked up to see Watanuki stalking along the third floor corridor alone, still anger at me I guess. I really hate that I have that affect on him but I don't know how to change it. I never bullied him or said anything really insulting to him, I mean it was him who took the flying kick at me the first time we met not me.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu Doumeki-sempai!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see a girl in the first year class who I also recognised from archery club running towards me. I knew her name was Shirayuki Mizore but I'd never really talked to her before. She caught up with me her shoulder length brown hair bouncing around her, "I just wanted to ask you something." She was blushing and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with running to catch up with me. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, 'what is it that draws girls to me like a freakin magnet?'

"I was wondering, umm…" here it comes, "you hang around with Watanuki Kimihiro don't you?" wait what?

"Ah" I said in my usual monotone but I was starting to panic on the inside.

She smiled nervously as she looked up at me, "right well do you know if he's dating Kunogi Himawari?" She looked hopeful and all I wanted to do was crush her hopes and throw them away, tell her he wasn't but she wasn't getting him either. Obviously I couldn't say that thought so as I stop there trying to think of a normal answer I was saved by the distraction of people screaming. "What the- oh my god!"

I looked up and I felt my heart stop, there plummeting towards the ground less than 5 inches from where I stood was Watanuki and a pane of glass. It was like slow motion and even as I pushed past Shirayuki I knew it was hopeless thinking I'd be able to catch him. As I reached the spot where I knew he'd land there was a crack of bones and ripping of material as he hit the ground in an awkward position causing him to scrap against the hard concrete. As his head smacked the concrete there was a sickening noise that I heard over the shatter of glass. Then there was silence that only I was experiencing as I knew people would be panicking and yelling. But all there to me was a cold lifeless body covered in glass and their own blood, with an even larger pool of the red liquid forming around their head.

I fell to me knees beside him and reached out to touch him, was he dead? No I could see his chest lifting but barely as large pieces of glass stuck out from his upper torso. I placed a hand behind his head and managed to lift it, warm liquid slicked my fingers. He gargled and blood escaped his partly open mouth. I moved as close as I could to him and wondered why nobody was crowding round to see the blood stained boy. His glasses were still on his face lopsided and one frame had only shards of glass left in it, I removed him so as to stop irritating his face. A drop of water fell on the pale face and I realised I was crying, I took a deep breath to steady myself but instead was hit with the realisation that yes this was Watanuki Kimihiro, the man I loved dying in my arms. That's when sound was heard again someone howling and sobbing loudly, I think it was me.

I had run all the way to 'that woman's' shop, the black meatball hopping in front of me, Kunogi-san running behind me and Watanuki lying limp in my arms. I had finally managed to get over my shock and was about to call an ambulance when Mokona had appeared out of nowhere telling me to carry the seer to Yuko's shop quickly. I hadn't argued the matter, I had a feeling that though I had never been able to see the shop before I'd see it today.

Now I was here, kneeing in Yuko's front room Watanuki lying on the floor in front of me creating a barrier between the witch and myself. Kunogi was crying in the corner but I was silent just staring at my blood stained arms and clothes. "Save him witch!" I hissed.

Yuko just stared at me then said coolly, "the price will be high the both of you will need to pay it."

"We will" Kunogi managed between sobs, "we will wont we Doumeki?"

I glared at the witch like it was her fault and she stared back knowing that I was more than willing to pay the price. "Alright," she said quietly "one of you must give the same amount of blood that Watanuki has lost and the other must bare his scars that he would receive from the fall. Who will pay which price?"

"I'll pay the blood," I said without really thinking and I swear I thought the witch smirked.

"You will be even more connected with Watanuki if you do this Doumeki and if anything happens to you Watanuki will no doubt feel the pain as well."

I stared down again at the pale motionless body and shook my head, "I want this, he needs to live."

"Oh Doumeki" Kunogi whimpered sadly.

I ignored her as Yuko raised her hand which held a small dagger as if she had been prepared which she probably was, that made me hate her even more. She would have seen this coming and didn't warn me or try to stop Watanuki. "Your arm." I held it out and she sliced my wrist open, it stung but I didn't care. "I shall grant your wish," she said in her best mysterious voice.

A cloud began to circle her and her hair floated around her as a large stream of blood left my wrist and flew towards Watanuki. He drifted gently from the ground; the blood circled him and seemed to seep into his skin. Then a large black fog lifted from him and sped towards Kunogi-san. It engulfed her and I heard her let out a strangled cry but I couldn't take me eyes away from Watanuki. I moved forward so that when he floated back to the floor I caught him in my arms; he rested there still his head against my chest.

"Doumeki," he mumbled and I pressed my forehead against his gently.

"He will be alright Doumeki but he must rest comfortably now," Yuko placed a hand on my shoulder, without a word I stood and carried Watanuki to her bedroom as she led. I then helped her undress him and bandage his wounds, "you need to rest as well you're concededly weak after giving him so much."

"You knew I would give him anything" I stared at her coldly "why didn't you try to stop this?!"

"Everything that happens is hitsuzen; I couldn't stop Watanuki giving the balloon to Kohane-chan and I also couldn't stop him talking to Himawari-chan from the very beginning." She looked down at the seer sadly and stroked his hair out of his face, "I can only guide not force."

She turned and told me to follow, "I want to stay by him."

"Let him have peace, you can sit outside the room if you wish" and with that she left. I bent over him and kissed him so gently it probably didn't even feel like my lips had made contact, "don't disappear, baka!" Then I turned and left closing the door behind me. I slid down the door and rested there and closed my eyes to sleep.

When Watanuki wakes up I probably wont rush in to see him I probably wont even go in. I'll just sit here and hope that someone will tell me how he's feeling as I always do, I love him but I'll never get close enough to tell him. I know the school see me as the tough guy but I'm fucking coward but I'll make myself get over it I won't keep my feeling for Watanuki rule me anymore. He may not understand them but I will tell him and if he rejects me he won't get rid of me that easily.

Tis done R&R people much love….Danni xx


End file.
